Perception
by Rouxal
Summary: Alex has always portrayed herself as a strong, dominant woman in her workplace and tries to display the same thing with her relationship as well. What happens when Olivia tests that?


Perception. It was no surprise that Alex Cabot cared a great deal about appearances. In a male dominated profession, she needed to make sure it was clear that she certainly earned her spot as the Assistant District Attorney and wasn't hired simply to meet a female statistical quota. With a conviction rate that was far more superior than a large percentage of her office, no one there would dare say that the position was given to her due to her "family" ties to Elizabeth Donnelly, but that she down right deserved her title. Professionally, everything was done as such. Signs of weakness or strain from her job were never shown. She had to make sure that her appearance remained strong, passionate, and mostly, in charge.

I don't know why I thought our relationship would be any different.

Alex was very clear that we were nothing to hide or be shameful of. Many nights we would find ourselves at the local bar with the squad. Her body pressed against me to brace from the harsh air condition in the summer months. A beer in one hand, my inner thigh in another. She does this often whether she realizes it or not. Her fingers gently caressing my wrist in casual conversation with friends. Her hand on my waist, pressing my body against hers. And in situations where she felt extremely comfortable, her hand in my back pocket. These could all be seen as signs of ownership. Of claim.

And Alex loves it.

She manages to let the world believe, without being obnoxious or over the top, that she is dominant in every aspect, as well as this relationship. And who would believe otherwise when her very presence demands respect, authority and obedience? One night at a get together celebrating our mutual friend's engagement, I made the mistake of placing my hand on the back of her neck while engaged in conversation with some of the attendees. A huge mistake. Because of this small display of domination, after that party she told me calmly, but very sternly to never do that again. Because it muddled the appearance. The perception.

And that's all it was. Perception.

I wish those people could see her now. I wish those people could witness this exact moment. Her head tossed back as her back bows, her hips desperately trying not to move to obey a direct order to keep still. Her heels digging into the 1500 thread count sheets serving as an anchor for her quivering thighs. All while her wrists are expertly secured in between the individual slots in her head board.

Her lips are slightly apart, allowing ragged breaths to escape into the crisp air. Her brow begins to fold as she realizes that my touch is no longer on her heated skin.

"Please…" she whispers. So low that I almost didn't hear her. "Please, don't st-"

She whimpers as I place a kiss right below her left knee. She instinctively opens her legs wider, inviting me back for another taste, but I take my time. I trace a line with my tongue and circle her knee, ending it with a full kiss. My insatiable appetite for her pulls me further in as I gravitate to her inner thigh, licking another trail that ends midway down. Her hips buck off the sheets, searching for some type of solace, and I pull away completely.

"What did I say, Alex?" I say sternly, keeping an appropriate distance so that she knows that I mean business, but not too far where she feels vulnerable.

"You-, not to move…"

"Exactly. You move again and I'll have to punish you. You don't want me to punish you, do you?" I say leaning back in.

"No?"

I smirk, "Why is that a question?"

"Because… there's so many ways you could punish me…"

"Trust me, baby, this punishment you won't like."

She groans and whimpers, but places her hips back in the soft sheets.

"Good girl." I say as I place my hands on both of her thighs and caress forcefully until I reach her hips, reaffirming where I want them to remain. I then place my hands on the bed, slowly stalking my way up her heaving body. Her lips are quivering slightly and are too irresistible to try to ignore. I pull her bottom lip in between my teeth and suck lightly. A moan escapes her as her bare chest reaches mine. She takes her lip from between my teeth and kisses me fiercely.

I welcome it. Her lips are so soft, so full. I often find myself staring at them in conversations. The topic long forgotten as I try to memorize every imprint. I would see them smirk and I know she's caught me, and I don't even care. But fantasizing and feeling them all over my body are completely different things.

"Liv…" She pulls me out my reverie and I look into her eyes. They are dark with desire, need and hunger. As much as I want to make her wait, it's killing me not to touch, taste and feel her body as it comes undone.

I give her a smirk and flick my tongue against her bottom lip. "Patience, baby."

"I love you." She says, as if those words will make me move faster. I think I can hold out a little longer.

Without responding I kiss her chin, tracing a path south, right where her neck and shoulder meet. I lick a circle and kiss it making her tense and gasp sharply. I smile against her skin and I know she can feel it.

I continue my way south and I close my eyes completely. I want to feel and hear everything her body has to offer. The swell of her breast reach my lips and she doesn't disappoint me. I hear her take a shallow breath, and exhale slowly, trembling and shaky. My lips feel the pulse of her heart beat. It jolts her body beneath me as I almost reach her peaks. I remove my lips from her skin and I swear she stops breathing. She believes I've decided to torture her once again, until I place a flat lick around her nipple and bring it into my mouth.

"Jesus…" she whispers, her back bows immediately, giving me more.

And I gladly accept.

I bite down sharply and she hisses. Her body trembles sharply below me, taking her nipple from my hold.

I finally open my eyes and lock them with hers. Her breaths are coming fast, her brow furrowed showing fear, fear that I may stop. I place my hand in between her breast and slowly, gently push her body back into the bed. She never takes her eyes off me and watches as I pull the other nipple in my mouth, but snaps them shut as she lets out a strained moan.

I should feel sorry for her. I really should. Her body is so tight as if anything, one small touch could break her. But that's exactly what I'm trying to do.

Break her.

This domineering façade she displays is false and she knows it. God knows she deserves to flaunt her dominance in court, but that has no place in this bedroom. Not here. Not with me.

My lips reach her smooth stomach and I can't help but dip my tongue in her belly button. She almost loses herself, but keeps her body in check as she fights to keep her hips to the bed.

_Good girl_, I say to myself. She certainly deserves a reward for her obedience. And I know just how to give it to her.

I reach the inside of her thigh and run my lips lightly across her creamy skin. "I love you so much," I say as I finally place a kiss, "I can tell you're at your end right now." I lick a line in the direction of her sex. "You can have this, you can end it," I kiss again, closer to where she wants me most. "All you have to do is say one thing," I blow a soft stream between her soaking lips and her body jerks, but stays in place.

"Wh- what is it?" She moans, her eyes closed shut, her mouth apart.

"Tell me, who's in charge?"

"Liv…" she lets out an irritated moan. Her brow furrows and I know I've got her.

"Say it."

"Liv, please…"

I place a soft lick on her outer lips and she almost comes out of her skin as she lets out a sharp, strained moan. Her breathing is hard and I can tell she's battling with herself. Just the thought of saying it out loud, just breathing it into existence is killing her. I can almost physically see her weighing it in her mind.

"Alex, say it and I'll give you what you want. What you've been aching for."

"No..."

"No?" I ask as I lift my head away.

"Wait!" Her eyes fly open. The hand cuffs rattle and brace as she pulls at them with her hands. Her wrists are red from her wrestling with them even though she knows there is no escape, "Liv!"

"Tell me."

Her dark blue eyes lock with mine. Her chest rising and falling drastically. She licks her lips and diverts her stare to my fingers as they slowly trace a path between her legs. They reach the inside and draw a line from top to bottom where her hip meets her thigh. I lightly take my finger and go between her lips, not penetrating just yet, feeling the wetness run down it slowly.

She lets out a deep moan and whimpers when I remove the finger all together.

"Say it."

"You."

"What was that?"

"You are."

"I am what?" I say as a place a kiss on her knee, my teeth scraping her skin.

"You are in charge."

"Say it again." I demand as I reach down and kiss above her clit and hum, making her feel the vibration.

"You are in charge."

"Again." I say as I wrap my arms around both her thighs, knowing that it will take everything to hold her down.

"You are in charge!" She moans out desperately.

"Good girl." I say as I take the flat of my tongue and run it from the bottom of her soaking lips to her hard clit, wrapping it around my lips and sucking.

"OH MY GOD!" Her hips fly off the bed and it takes everything in me to keep her put as I flick my tongue around her hard peak and bring it in my mouth once more.

"Fuck! Liv!… oh my-." A moan breaks from deep within her chest, interrupting her exclamation. I can barely hear the cuffs as they crash against the headboard. Her thighs are trembling uncontrollably and I know she can't hold on much longer. I place my tongue at her opening and dive as deep as I can go. Her walls contract hard trying to pull me in deeper, and I wish they would.

Her body is a master piece. A work of art that I can't tear my eyes away from, and never want to. Watching her try all her might not to give in, trying to keep that last shred of control. Of power.

But not tonight, sweet heart. I want all of it.

From the inside of her sex, I drag my tongue through her folds and reach her clit, swirling around it. And that's all it takes.

"OLIVIA!" Her eyes slam shut. Her body shakes and trembles uncontrollably as she rides the highest wave of her orgasm. The passionate screams that fill my ears are like a symphony conducted by Mozart himself in B sharp. Her hips are completely off the bed, her shoulders the only thing anchoring her. Her feet scrape across the sheets as she finally begins to come down. Her chest is heaving hard as she slowly brings her ass back down to the bed. Her moans and scattered words have almost subsided, but I don't want them too.

I want more. Need more.

Before I can stop myself, I bring two fingers to my mouth and draw them out slowly. I place them at her irresistible folds and push them as far as the can go, curling upwards.

"Jesus! Liv! Wa-…wait! Oh God!"

She begs me to wait, but totally contradicts herself as she pushes her hips forward, taking all of me inside her. She turns her face into the pillow to try to hide her screams, but it's no use. Her thighs are shaking more than I've ever felt them before as she accepts every thrust I give.

"Fuck, Liv! Damnit!" She screams after a particularly hard thrust and I know she's dangerously close. Her body is damn near hyperventilating and I take pity on her.

While inside, I curl my fingers in a firm thrust at the exact moment that I lick a circle around her clit and suck. Hard.

Her body immediately contorts. Her mouth flies open, trying to let out a scream, but it becomes trapped in her throat. Her head is thrown back as her orgasm hits her like a freight train.

Finally a long moan breaks from her chest and she drops to the bed, panting hysterically.

Her eyes are still locked shut as I kiss my way back up her body. I reach her neck and her breath is warm against my ear. I kiss her cheek and look down at the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

"Open your eyes, baby."

She slowly opens her eyes as her rapid breathing finally slows to an almost normal pace. She gives a cute smirk and lifts her hand, making the cuffs clatter.

"I suppose." I smirk and reach for the key to the cuffs, hearing her message loud and clear.

As soon as her hands are free she immediately warps her arms around me and kisses me deeply, passionately. Her tongue traces my bottom lip and I let her in. She moans into the kiss, and I let her succulent lips consume me. She pulls away slightly bringing our foreheads together and smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I say as trace her cheek with my thumb.

"Just… thank you. It's hard sometimes. Being…" she trails off, unable to say it, but I know exactly what she means.

"I love you." Is all I say in return. I kiss her softly, feeling her moan between my lips.

"I love you, too." She gives me the sweetest smile. The one that completely grabs and takes my heart hostage. The one that makes me all hers.

"Good. Now go make us some dinner."

Her face drops completely as she slaps my naked ass hard. Hard enough to leave me burning. I yelp as she laughs loudly. Beautifully. And she has my heart all over again.

"Don't push it."


End file.
